Enigma on Vega
by lizzy74656
Summary: Jenns Stannis finds herself crash landed on a barren planet with another Alien female, having escaped from the Liberator and the Andormedan War with the Terran Federation. What happens next? Who is this Alien friend or foe? Set after Star One series two.
1. Blind Faith

This story was first published in the Fanzine Input in 1988.

Disclaimers: I do not own the charaters in Blakes 7 they belong to BBC. i just play with them now and then.

**Enigma on Vega**

**Blind Faith**

by Lizzy74656. 1988-90

_Takes place after the end of season two. Therefore seasons three and four didn't happen._

Zelda was her own woman, ruthless and cunning like all of her kind; except for her height, no-one could have mistaken her for anything other than the Vegain warrior she was; Jet black hair with a red-dyed front trim, which marked her rank and occupation in life among her people. Pale almost pure white skin – most of which was covered by body-hugging garments (including her hands) – showed off her deep red eyes to good effect. These alien eyes scanned the wreckage that had once been the flight-deck of her wedged-shaped fighter ship – _Orion_.

With the ship damaged in the battle between the Terran Federation and the Andromedans, she had been forced to order her pilot to land on this barren excuse for a planet; only they had crash instead, with only herself escaping serious injury. A heart-rending cry of pain tore at her, causing her to turn her back abruptly on the ruins and return to the harsh sunlight through the gaping hole in the ship's side. The fair headed male lay badly injured where impact with the rocky ground had thrown him. Zelda had only a badly bruised back and hip where she'd been cruelly crushed up against the unyielding bulkhead, to remind her of their misfortune in answering the call for help against the truly 'alien' invasion fleet.

"Easy, Chad; Lie still," she advised, kneeling beside his twisted form; she gently restrained him from making his injuries even worse. Her rich alien voice was a little cold, yet it effectively hid from the wounded male just what she was feeling about his condition. Zelda knew in her heart of hearts that any help – however quickly it came – would be of little use to Chad Telvan, her companion and half-brother. However her instinct to protect from harm was still functioning perfectly when a slight movement beyond the rise in the ground caught her alert eye. Her hand flew swiftly to the hunting knife at her hip, her senses gearing her body into the correct pattern. She relaxed her stance though when the blonde Terran woman came into full view, her life capsule not far distant – another victim of the war. She carried a small container of life-giving water drawn from a stream that Zelda's ears had heard gurgling in the rocks nearby.

Suddenly Chad moved violently as pain ripped through his shattered body. Screaming in pure agony, his back arched and then with a sigh, he was still; Deathly still.

The blonde Terran watched in stunned silence as Zelda leaned forward over her dead companion. She had heard many a smugglers' tale concerning Vegains and their customs, but contrary to popular belief, the alien female only kissed the male's forehead. She then rose steadily to her feet, her eyes never leaving the face of her companion/pilot, saying:

"He won't need that drink now…" her voice was barely more than a whisper.

The Terran watched the Vegain for several minutes before putting the water container down next to their small campfire and walked over to the grief-stricken female. With Zelda's people to lose one's ship was bad enough, but their companion as well was a damnable insult on the Captain, making them feel unworthy to return home where their fellow Vegains would treat them with open scorn. As she reached the alien's side the Vegain straightened her shoulders, her face set with determination and announced:

"We shall bury him now and then I will contact the Fleet."

"Surely you're not going to return home?!"

"I have **no** choice. I am First Captain of the Imperial Fleets of Vega. I **must** return. Now let us get Chad buried."

With that the two women said no-more and set about their grim task.

Later having contacted the main Fleets and been informed that Captain Tarn of _Voyager _was to be detailed to pick them up, whilst en-route for homeport; the two women watched the dusk gather around them, each lost in their respective thoughts. The Terran decided to voice hers.

"Zelda; Why bury him? Surely you Vegains cremate your dead?"

"Normally, yes; but Chad Telvan was a Terran born on Earth to a very good friend of my father."

"I see – I think," she paused to look at her alien companion; who just stared into the gathering dusk, her eyes dark and distant. Although her body was still, she betrayed her pain-filled thoughts with her hands; which constantly twisted around the hilt and sheathed blade of her short hunting knife. The blonde put out her own hand and covered Zelda's restless ones, eliciting an immediate response of a deadly flashing blade and angry eyes. Red eyes glared at her, reminding her of someone else who'd always had the same habit if anyone touched physically or emotionally.

"Want to talk about it?" the Terran asked, tactfully withdrawing her hand, whilst burying all thoughts of her own recently lost companions. Zelda nodded, returning the knife to its sheath and tucking it into her belt.

"We're not always so ruthless," she smiled at her companion's visible relief.

"I'm sure you're not; but I've heard too many stories about you Vegains to feel **that** safe."

"I understand."

They fell silent again, each wrapped up in their own thoughts once more. Zelda knew her adopted parents would not take Chad's death lightly – especially when he'd been buried on this barren excuse for a planet; she sighed.

"Well; it's a long story."

"Yes; but its going to be a long night," countered the Terran. They smiled understandingly at each other. The Vegain had an odd feeling that the blonde had recent memories of something – or someone – she wished to forget. Straightening her shoulders, easing the aching muscles and reflecting that one didn't bury a friend every day; she said:

"I suppose I'd better start," Zelda smiled as the blonde head nodded in agreement. "Well it all started with my Grandparents or rather my Grandmother. She fell madly in love with the Vegain Ambassador's son whilst they were on Earth and after a while he with her…"

The Terran found herself listening more to the sound of Zelda's rich alien voice than her words; deep, dark and coldly indifferent; it kept making another's voice – touched with the same cold tones – sound in her ears. When she closed her eyes she could picture the impassive features as well. The cold, if not icy outlook that person had on life in general, had always irritated her; so why think of him she asked herself; picturing him as she'd last seen him. Realising she was losing track of what Zelda was telling her, she quickly pushed all thoughts of the cold, dark-clad man to the back of her mind.

"…now, I'm First Captain of the Imperial Fleets of Vega, dedicated to protecting our home planet in the Lyra constellation, from all comer's and in particular the Terran Federation," Zelda's voice was proud without being vain. "That is not an easy task when you consider that our defences comprise of at least one Battle-craft and two fighter ships constantly in Vega's flight space."

"You mean you've no ground to air scanners?"

"Does that surprise you?" Zelda was amused by her companion's dismay.

"Yes it does. If Avon could hear you he'd demand to know why."

"And this…'Avon', could **he** do something about it?" the alien was still amused, but had savoured the name, liking the sound of it; rich and dark.

"You bet! Let him loose amongst computers and he'd have something rigged up in no time."

"Really?" The alien woman's remark was sincere, understanding her companion was speaking of someone she wished to forget. The quietly spoken assent confirmed Zelda's thoughts on the matter. "It should have been you doing the talking, not I," said the Vegain; moving to place a protective arm around the Terran. "I don't think you've really taken in anything I've told you about myself; have you?"

"Of course I have," was the snappish reply.

"Really?" enquired Zelda calmly. "When did I join the Academy and why was I accepted despite my Terran blood and upbringing?" the questions stumped the Terran into silence, making her stare at the alien very confused. "I didn't think you'd heard," she said simply. Forestalling the Terran's attempts to say otherwise, she continued: "Your thoughts have been on this man called 'Avon'. Why?"

"I wish I knew for certain, Zelda. I never did like him."

"Yet it was him you were thinking of."

The Terran nodded, seeing again in her mind's eye, the dark, cold man bending over her, checking that all was well before closing the pod with a curt 'Good luck'. Her eyes fastened on the damaged bracelet encircling her wrist.

"May…be… maybe it's because you remind me of him."

"ME? How?" asked the astonished alien. Inwardly she laughed at the thought of being compared to a Terran, even a **male** Terran.

"Your cold indifference," stated the other woman calmly. Zelda laughed; unable to prevent her mirth for several minutes. Her rich alien voice echoed off the surrounding terrain in joyous peels of delight.

"I'm sorry," she said, finally regaining control of herself. "But for **me **to be compared with a Terran male is highly amusing."

"I don't think he'd have been too pleased either."

The two of them grinned, each trying to picture 'Avon's' response to the comparison. The Terran was having considerably more success than the Vegain and positively hated herself for the sharp memories it brought. Sensing this, Zelda asked:

"Want to contact this 'Avon'?"

"I don't know. My communicator's damaged," she said, holding up the wrist on which she wore the brown bracelet.

"You could use _Orion_'s com-link. I'll have to do some work on it first; but even so the range will be limited due to the fact that power is low."

"I suppose it's worth a try," conceded the blonde with a hesitant smile.

Zelda stood back from the com-link and surveyed her handiwork. She indicated that the Terran should give it a go.

"I've set the beam on a broad scan. Someone should pick it up even if it's only Tarn," she smiled encouragingly at the blonde as she open the link's only channel.

"_LIBERATOR. LIBERATOR_. This is Jenna. Come in please." Only static interference answered her. Zelda could only watch her, understanding dawning in her mind as to Jenna's origins and knowing that the ship was no longer there to hear her. The alien felt powerless to help the Terran as she tried over and over again to get a response from the once powerful space ship; _LIBERATOR_. Her red eyes caught sight of the power indicator; its point dropped rapidly every time the channel was opened.

"Jenna, power is very low. It won't last for much longer."

"I know," the fair woman snapped. Desperate to get a response, she opened the channel again. "_LIBERATOR,_ come in, please. Damn it, Avon answer me!"

Zelda had to call her name twice before the blonde head turned to look at her.

"Power is dead," she informed quietly.

For a moment Jenna could only stare, stunned. No, she thought; turning back to the useless com-link, they couldn't leave her. Hot tears long denied welled in her eyes as she opened the channel; despite knowing there was no way anyone could hear her; even if the ship was still in space somewhere. She vaguely registered Zelda prising her away from the dead com-unit and propelled her across the damaged flight deck to the ship's gapping hole. When they reached it, Jenna halted and tried to return to the dead com-unit. Zelda proved her superior Vegain strength and held her firm, her voice mocking and cajoling her into moving back to their campfire. Once settled back in their respective seats, the Terran unable to hold back the tears any longer, cried against the Vegain's shoulder, of her grief and fear of being left alone.

It was sometime before Jenna, spent and tired, sat upright and wiped her face on her sleeve; smearing dirt and tears across her cheeks. Knowing it was best to face facts; however hurtful they might be; Zelda said quietly:

"It may be they're out of range or that…" she didn't dare to look over her shoulder at the wrecked shape of _ORION_.

"No; I don't believe that," snapped Jenna, having heard only half of Zelda's statement. "Blake would never leave **me**. I know he wouldn't," she added stubbornly.

"I thought you called him 'Avon'?" the alien was clearly puzzled.

Jenna smiled mischievously. "Avon and Blake are two very…different people."

"But?" prompted Zelda, noticing the slight hesitance in Jenna's voice.

"Blake did promise the _LIBERATOR_ to Avon."

"And this 'Avon'…would he leave you?"

"If he had found another pilot," she shrugged. "I just don't know; with Avon anything is possible," she concluded with a sad sigh. A few minutes lapsed in silence and then Jenna mystified Zelda completely. "Thank you, Zelda."

"For what?" she asked surprised. Why did these Terrans always throw her off balance with these unusual statements, making her feel unsure of herself and their reactions to her.

"For being here," Jenna said quietly.

"Honestly! TERRANS!" she snorted exasperated.

Jenna laughed, watching the alien woman walk away disgusted. "Now that **does** remind me of Avon."

Zelda turned back to the firelight to regard her Terran companion quizzically; as this time she cried tears of laughter. I suppose I should be used to this sort of behaviour; she thought. Yet Chad had been brought up on Vega, so therefore he'd been very special. Zelda smiled warmly at Jenna, who'd calmed down somewhat.

"I'd like to meet this…'Avon' of yours," she said quietly.

"If he is still alive," Jenna stated, sobering quickly.

"Perhaps Tarn can tell us more of the battle between the Terran Federation and the Andromedans," the Vegain mused thoughtfully after a few moments of silent reflection.

"And _LIBERATOR_?" Jenna asked hopefully.

Zelda just smiled reassuringly. "Get some sleep, Jenna. It's only two hours to dawn and Tarn should arrive at about the same time."

"Don't you sleep?" the Terran asked, trying to stifle a yawn as she settled down on the hard ground, whilst Zelda banked up the fire.

"Unlike you Terrans; I don't need it, or at least not so often."

The fire seen to so that it would continue to give heat and warmth; she walked a few feet away from it to stand in the cold darkness. Her red alien eyes reflected the dancing flames, until she turned them to look up at the myriad of stars, winking against the dark velvet of space. Sighing deeply she turned her dark head to daze at the sleeping blonde; seeing all was well she walked deeper into the darkness. Halting at the top of a small knoll, she returned to gazing at the bright, cold, brittle stars, remembering…

"Chad; Altas' vessel ahead. I.D. confirmed as D.V.S.2."

"Sounds like that might be the _LIBERATOR_. You know the ship that that fellow Blake has," answered the fair headed, blue-eyed Terran male; keeping hands and eyes firmly fixed on the pilot's console in front of him. Zelda brought the alien vessel into full magnification.

"Life pods ejecting," she counted them out and locked onto as many as she could. "One in range of the planet Beta Minor; entering atmosphere now. Three drifting; two in the on-coming path of another Altas' designed ship. Not one I've seen before though." She heard Chad swear as he altered course to miss getting shot at. She adjusted her instruments, checking the ship for any more life pods.

"Fifth pod ejected."

Suddenly _ORION_ shuddered from stem to stern and rolled in the shock-waves of the blast.

"ZELDA?" Chad exclaimed, his hands full as he righted their little ship.

"D.S.V.2…gone. She just blew up!" stunned disbelief coloured her tone as she checked the readings again. "All life pods ejected clear except for the last. It was much too close to the ship to have survived the blast intact. I'd like to start a search for it as soon as possible, Chad." She was moving to check the med-kit even as she spoke.

"It will have to wait, Zelda. We've got troubles of our own right now."

Zelda strapped into her seat as the Andromedan ship – a Federation Pursuit ship on its tail – made an attack run on the small wedged-shaped fighter. _ORION_ might have been larger than a standard life-pod but smaller than a patrol/pursuit ship of Federation design, but she could out-manoeuvre the other two ships in tight situations.

Chad put all his flying skills, plus a few unorthodox moves thrown in for good measure, into dodging their pursuers, but it was not enough to stop them from ploughing into Beta Minor – co-incidentally in the same regional area as the only life-pod from _LIBERATOR_ to make planet fall there.

The Terran male had never had time to strap in, having had his hands full on the flight console panel and thus had been catapulted out of the ship on impact with the rocky ground. He had sustained many internal injuries, in addition to a fracture of his spine, thus his death was assured. Jenna had arrived on the scene only moments later and at Zelda's strong and urgent bidding had switched all main drive power off to prevent any fires or explosions. Only once all the checks had been completed to her satisfaction, would Zelda allow the Terran blonde to get her free from being pinned against the forward bulkhead, still strapped in her console seat. It had been a full hour before they'd been able to check on Chad's condition; only to confirm the Vegain's worst fears.

Breathing deeply Zelda brought her mind back to the present. The bright stars still winked at her; mocking her efforts to be a part of their world as she thought again on the last pod to leave the stricken Altas' vessel. Being that close to the ship when she blew, the pod's flare shields would not have coped with the intense heat, making them buckle, allowing the heat to penetrate inside. The burns its occupant would have received would be very severe and without the proper medical treatment in the next few hours he/she would end up like Chad. She paused to remember the small new mound next to _ORION's_ rocky grave.

"I only hope it wasn't this 'Avon' Jenna spoke of. It would be a great shame," her voice a soft whisper in the cold night.

Standing still and silent, her memories recalled to the forefront of her mind Chad introducing the family to a cold indifferent young student from his college. He and Kerr – the student – were studying together in the same class, reading Computer Technology, and he'd thought that they could both make use of the large study and computer terminal to do their work out of schooling hours. Kerr had just reached his early twenties at the time with Chad a year or two older.

Kerr had proved himself to be a brilliant mathematician and could make the most complex computer programmes look like 'Childs play'; this was the reason for him being in Chad's class rather than one of his own age. Zelda found him to be a sad, shy and lonely man and when she could had got him to play some music for her on the family sound unit; for she had been told many times not to use it. In Terran terms she had been only nine or ten at the time, but he hadn't seemed to mind her distracting him from his studies to sit quietly with her and listen to the music. They had all been disappointed and sad when Telvan – Chad's father – had announced that the family were to return to Vega for all time.

"Earth is no place for the likes of us; even you Kerr," Telvan had said, placing a comforting hand on the young male's shoulder. He had nodded his dark head sadly had said his farewells and left. They never saw him again.

"I wonder… Could they be the same, this 'Avon' and Kerr?" Zelda mused, her senses ever alert to her present surroundings as she turned her red gaze to the stars to await the dawn and Captain Tarn.

Cold brittle stars faded in the warmth of the pale yellow sky as dawn poked its nose over the rough horizon of Beta Minor. With it came the gentle insistent hum of finely tuned engines labouring against the planet's gravity. Pinpointing the sound Zelda smiled at the sight of the huge, black, saucer-shaped battle-craft of the Imperial Vegain Fleet; her red and silver markings naming her as _VOYAGER_.

Jenna awakened by the sound, joined the alien female as the large craft descended smoothly and slowly; aiming for the clear stretch of ground just beyond _ORION_'s rocky grave.

"I've been thinking. I'd like to come with you to Vega, rather than be dropped off on a neutral planet. If you've no objections, that is."

Zelda looked round at the troubled Terran woman; who relaxed as an assenting smile crept across the pale features before her.

_VOYAGER_'s reverse thrusters screeched their protest, rending the very fabric of the still morning air in tatters, as she continued her slow steady descent. Zelda had to shout Jenna's name twice before she heard a shouted exclamation in reply. Screwing up her eyes against the billowing dust, she herded her companion away from the dust and much of the roaring noise. With the Terran facing her, the Vegain gave voice to her unspoken thoughts of the night before about the fate of D.S.V.2.

When she had finished the Battle-craft had landed and its engines wound down to a quiet, barely audible hum. Jenna felt numb and stunned in the ensuing quietness.

_LIBERATOR_ gone!

"I'm sorry, Jenna."

"It's not your fault, Zelda," she said and turned away as a six foot tall, dark humanoid male strode toward them. Like Zelda his white skin was completely covered except for his face and neck; his short-cropped jet black hair had a broad band of red running through the centre from forehead to nape.

"Captain Tarn," greeted Zelda formally, giving him the customary Vegain salute.

"FIRST Captain Blaze," the male responded, returning the salute smartly.

"Tarn; tell me, did you pick up any messages or calls for the space-ship, _LIBERATOR_?"

"Yes, First Captain. Two." Zelda merely looked quizzical, yet said nothing, so he continued. "One from this position, and the other; a distress beacon from a drifting life-pod. I ordered that the pod be picked up and taken on board since it was directly in our flight path."

The Vegain woman groaned inwardly. It would never have occurred to Tarn – unless he was given precise instructions to do so – to have changed course; but then again, perhaps in this instant it was just as well he hadn't.

Jenna snapped round and demanded to know who had been inside the pod. The tall Vegain male glared down his nose at the bristling Terran female before him, with open distrust and then proceeded respectfully to Zelda alone.

"A male Terran, we believe. The pod's flare shields had been considerably damaged. I ordered the pod to be opened and its occupant removed to the ship's medi-unit. He is now on a life-support unit as he has suffered serve burns and…"

"…yes, alright, Tarn," Zelda said, halting the man in mid-flow. She'd known the Captain a long time – too long perhaps – for he had this infuriating habit of standing around giving a blow-by-blow account of everything that he'd done or was going to do. "Let's get aboard **your** ship, Tarn and return home. "

"Er… First Captain?" he questioned, looking puzzled at her.

"The Battle-craft _VOYAGER_ is **your** ship, is she not?" Tarn nodded. "Then you'll kindly take us home. **Now**," Zelda snapped. Taking hold of Jenna's wrist, she set off at a brisk pace toward the huge stationary craft. The male stood, perplexed and then hurried after them.

"I had thought that you would be taking command," he said, catching up with them and nearly fell over Zelda, who'd stopped abruptly.

"**My** ship, _ORION_ lies before you," she said gesturing to the broken craft. "With her companion – Chad Telvan – beside her. Now we'll have no more of this nonsense, **Captain**."

Jenna had to smile. Poor Tarn looked so pained, for despite her lack of height, Zelda was very much in command of the situation. A few minutes lapsed in stunned silence and then Tarn pulled himself erect, saluted smartly and led the way up _VOYAGER'_s ramp. He knew what Zelda had to face on her return to Vega and he had no wish to change places with her – which would have been the case had she taken command.

In _VOYAGER'_s sick bay, Jenna gazed sadly down at the almost unrecognisable form in the life-support unit as she re-called to mind what the on-board Doctor had told her.

"It is doubtful that he'll survive the journey. We have neither the time nor the right equipment to help him here on _VOYAGER_. If he does live, he'll be severely crippled and totally blind for the duration of his life." The doctor had sighed deeply, shaking his dark, white-striped head at her stubborn expression.

She started at the sound of Zelda's voice.

"Is it him? 'Avon'?" the alien asked patiently repeating her question. Jenna could only nod, her eyes misting and the hard lump in her throat threatening to choke her completely with suppressed emotion.

"He'll be alright, Jenna," her voice quietly understanding.

"But the doctor here said…"

"I know what Devell said. He is young and doesn't understand that a stubborn mind can win through many odds."

Jenna smiled and then asked: "How can you be so sure?"

"I have been having words with our top surgeon on Vega – Doctor Zac. From the detailed reports that tarn has already sent to HQ, he says that he and his team are confident that your friend has every chance of recovery. So as soon as we arrive at Galashyl, 'Avon' will be taken to the Hospital for a full examination. On the basis of that, Dr. Zac will decide on which treatment to use. He has warned that it is still likely that 'Avon' will lose his sight completely."

"I know he won't take kindly to that."

"Well, he'll have to learn. Won't he?"

"You **do** sound like Avon," Jenna laughed. The alien smiled, pleased to hear the teasing note in the other's voice. Gazing down at the male in the life-support, a quizzical frown gazed her pale face as she wondered again if this man, 'Avon' and the Kerr she'd known in the past were one and the same. Because of the heavy bandages across his eyes and the length of time that had passed, she couldn't be sure. Zelda smiled at Jenna, noticing the Terran watching her with a puzzled frown on her fair features.

"Tell me, Jenna; is Avon's first name 'Kerr'?"

The puzzled frown disappeared instantly to be replaced by one of complete astonishment.

Her expression soon changed again to one of deep suspicion, so the Vegain decided she'd better explain.

"You have nothing to fear. I only ask because while on Earth, Chad introduced the family to a young student called Kerr. He and Chad were studying Computer Technology together, despite their difference in age. And I was wondering if your 'Avon' and Chad's 'Kerr' were one and the same."

"I knew he got around," Jenna answered, beaming at a very mystified Zelda. "Yes; his full name is Kerr Avon."

Galashyl Vega:

On leaving the Hospital, Jenna found that despite her worries about Avon, she could still enjoy partaking of the scenery around her. All the buildings in Vega's main city/spaceport were white, single story affairs, with plenty of windows to view the rest of the open planned area. Every house had its own stretch of well trimmed, green lawn at the front half and semi-open with walled garden down one side and round the back. Some houses had a room built into the roof over-looking the side garden. These white walled buildings with their dark red-russet tiled roofs and green front lawns gave the city of Galashyl a fresh cool look, even though autumn was well on its way in.

Vegain men and women greeted them politely as they passed. Jenna noted the wide variety of bright hair colours; all of the women's were styled like Zelda's – Egyptian style – only the colours changed. In the spaceport all had been black and red (in varying shades) with dark brown as well. At the Hospital it had been brown with white/cream. Here on the streets she spotted a brown and sandy combination too. She learned later – from Zelda's adoptive parents – all Vegains were born with these varying hair colours, which indicated which profession they would take on later in life. Some didn't even get their true colours until they reached adult age. Jenna thought that unfair; for it had at first looked much like the Terran Federation Caste system; but she soon understood the Vegain's system and its flexibility.

The city on her first walk through it seemed full of activity, with people in the streets, lounging in their gardens where children played or flying over the ground in small flyers. Larger Military flyers flew overhead; yet despite that, there was a sense of quiet peace over everything, blotting out all excessive noise, leaving one at ease and relaxed; which allowed her to smile in response to the greetings of passers-by.

The autumn evening drew in quietly as they walked through the city streets to the house just north of the spaceport.

Jenna found – unlike Zelda – that she just couldn't sit still; knowing that at that moment Avon was undergoing surgery. Dr. Zac had let his patient rest the night after such a long and harrowing journey. After the examination of the injured male, the doctor had said it would take anything from a month to a month and a half on a Vegain; with Avon it would take twice as long, because the patient – if not the medics – would require rest every so often, to recover his strength.

Zelda lounged with a drink to hand on the sofa in her adopted parents home, whilst Jenna paced up and down in front of the large patio doors which looked out onto Vega's landscape of heather clad mountains and moor land. The heather was in full bloom, carpeting everything in a sea of varying shades of purple through to pink and white. The alien woman remembered earlier that morning she'd seen Bel and Telvan off at the Spaceport on board the Battle-craft _TROJAN_, to visit Chad's grave on Beta Minor. Their grief had been courageously hidden beneath their concern for herself, Avon and Jenna.

"For someone who claims not to like someone else, you appear to be expending a lot of energy in worry on his behalf," she commented coldly.

The blonde halted in mid-stride, turning on her heel to face the alien woman and prepared to vent her pent-up frustration on her; but the expression that greeted her murderous gaze drained her completely.

"Oh, you!" she snapped, trying hard not to laugh; slumping into the nearest seat. "You're as bad – if not worse – than Avon," she sighed. "Oh, I give up."

Zelda smiled; handing her companion a large glass of Red wine; a popular Vegain vintage and not only with the natives.

"He could always take all the fight out of me too," she said, taking a sip of the Red wine. Jenna regarded her hostess, who now stood at the window and sighed deeply. "Something wrong?"

"No, Jenna. I was just thinking," smiling reassuringly at the seated Terran; who was clearly not satisfied. "Chad and I were to have been wed," Zelda said. "The battle diverted us. We were told to report and help where we could."

"I'm sorry. I had no idea. Yet I thought all you Vegains were sterile?"

"Sterilised, Jenna. I would have been; but warriors were in short supply, thus I was given my first post straight after graduation. Besides, I was the only female to graduate."

"I see. So what now?" Jenna asked thoughtfully.

"As soon as Dr. Zac has completed his task on Avon; he'll operate on me."

"Shouldn't you wait a-while? Just to be sure?"

"I have thought of nothing else since we buried Chad. No, Jenna," she said, reading the other's expression. "I've made up my mind."

"It seems such a waste," Jenna commented, savouring the taste of the Red wine.

"We do have Gene Banks. Any warrior woman who wishes to bear a child can still do so. Even a male if necessary."

"It still seems a waste."

Zelda smiled patiently. I don't know, she thought; but then again, perhaps I do; Remembering Bel and Telvan explaining to Chad and herself, all about the ins and outs of reproduction in humanoid life.

"Zelda; How long did you know Avon?" Jenna asked, startling the Vegain by the change in subject matter. The Terran was obviously worried about her male companion; having spent two years of her life dicing with death and all manner of things with him, it was only natural, Zelda thought. Re-taking her seat, she replied:

"Not long. We left Earth for good that same year for the four-year long trip back to Vega. Then I joined the Academy."

"You couldn't have been all that old."

"In Terran terms I was about fourteen. In Vegain, I was eighteen."

Silence wrapped its golden cloak about the two women as they sat deep in thought about the male Terran undergoing surgery at that moment. Even with all the rest periods, he would be exhausted and very sore by the time all the operations were completed.

"And totally blind," Zelda whispered out loud. Jenna said nothing; tight-lipped she held out her glass for a refill. Zelda obliged her; filling up her own glass she nearly spilt its contents on the floor.

"What the devil…?" asked Jenna startled.

"All-right, all-right, I'm coming," snapped Zelda, reaching the small personal com-link set in the wall between kitchen and lounge. She cut the buzzer – which is what had made them both jump – before the caller became too insistent.

"Ah, Zelda. Elder Boric wishes to see you immediately," informed the young male who'd appeared on the small screen. He had a fairly narrow of sandy-yellow running through his nut-brown hair and kind pale red eyes looking out of his handsome featured pale face.

"Ok! You did tell him, I suppose, that I have two guests to see to and that one is still in surgery?"

"Yes; Zelda. I told him that, after I had read Captain Tarn's report."

Zelda shuddered at the thought of reading one of Tarn's reports. "That must have taken you some time!" she commented sourly.

"It did," the male grimaced. "Elder Boric…"

"…I know, I know," she said cutting across him. "He still wants to see me. All-right, I'm on my way. Oh; Pluto, do tell him to keep his hair on; I may be a little late."

The face of the male, Pluto spilt into a wide grin and then the connection was broken. Puzzled by this reaction to Zelda's comment, Jenna asked:

"What was all that about, with the hair?"

The Vegain woman grinned sheepishly at the Terran and informed her:

"Elder Boric is…er…mm…BALD!" Jenna laughed. "It is a long-standing joke. Everyone knows Boric did have hair once; but we believe it all fell out with his constant worrying and panicky-nature," Zelda explained, gathering up her dress of office. Strapping on her cross-belts, her voice took on a serious note.

"I'll stop off at the Hospital to see how things are going. Even with the full empath's help, it's going to be one long hard slog for Avon. I'll contact you with any news after I've seen Zac," she paused, buckling on her sword belt. "Then to put Elder Boric out of his misery."

They grinned at each other and then Zelda was gone.

Knowing the com-link buzzer would sound eventually hadn't calmed Jenna in the least; in fact it had induced the opposite effect. Opening the channel when it finally sounded, she instantly became alert and extremely worried at the sight of Zelda's expression. Even her voice was strained.

"He's not…?" Jenna didn't dare voice her fears.

"No; Jenna, he's not dead " answered the Vegain, making Jenna's heart flip before it resettled into its normal rhythm. "He's slipped into a deep coma and Dr. Zac doesn't want to continue operating until he's pulled round. There is the possibility of pushing him right under beyond all hope of recovery otherwise," the cold indifference in her tone really making itself felt. "I've told Tarn to pick you up and bring you here. It's just possible that your voice will get through to him. Zac tells me that the operations must continue as soon as possible; any lengthy delay could jeopardise Avon's life."

The alien woman turned slightly to speak to someone out of view and pulled her red hair trims, which had the Terran enquire:

"Elder Boric?"

Zelda nodded. "I'll have to go; I shall see you later, here at the Hospital," she paused, took a deep breath and expelled it slowly; her pale alien face smiled with what Jenna could only have described as a very Avon-ish smile. "Best of luck," the alien said and broke the com-link.

Jenna stared at the blank screen trying hard not to panic with the deep emotions that were threatening to overwhelm her. She remembered all the times she and Avon had argued; at one time to the point of threatening to throw him bodily out of the nearest airlock. He hadn't looked surprised and probably would have complied with her request. Now it appeared as if he was about to do just that, although it was not out of a space-ship's airlock, it still amounted to the same thing.

"No Avon. **I** won't let you. Not this time," she said resolutely. Having made her decision, she drained her glass of its contents and took both it and the other empty glass to the kitchen. As she returned to the main living room, the door chimer sounded, heralding Tarn's arrival. Her troubled eyes swept the room; satisfied that all was in order, she opened the main door and left with Captain Tarn in a ground flyer for the Hospital.

He lay totally still, shrouded in white, making what she could see of his hair darker than usual. He looked so peaceful, Jenna thought. A gentle hand rested on her shoulder; for an instant she froze and then spun round. Whatever she'd been expecting it certainly wasn't this kindly – oldish – Vegain with a jet black streak running through his almost white hair, in true Vegain fashion. The red alien eyes regarded her with a mixture of ill concealed emotions; the main one being concern.

"He's in pretty bad shape," the alien said, motioning with a nod at the male in the room beyond the transparent panel. "Yet there's nothing we can't rectify," he smiled.

It was such a warm reassuring smile, that Jenna found herself warming to this alien man – not having actually met the senior surgeon until that moment.

"Except for his sight," she commented.

Dr. Zac nodded sadly, agreeing with her. "Yet there is a ray of hope."

Jenna frowned puzzled at him. He explained that **all** Vegains were trained in mental perception, tuning the mental and physical functions of their bodies to correspond with each other, especially in the five physical senses, rather than letting Mother Nature take its natural course. It was this mental agility that made a Vegain warrior – male or female – the most feared in the known galaxy.

"Everyone has mental sight, Jenna. How do you think you dream or recall a perfect image of any given object? Unless you're born blind that is," he could see a partial understanding dawn in the Terran's face. "From the empathy we've discovered that he is psi-sensitive, which will give him an added advantage over a normal Terran, to develop mental sight. This will be based on what he 'feels' around him. He is also very strong-willed and independent; which could turn out to be a problem in some respects – especially in accepting his disability. Without his full acceptance, training his mental sight, won't work effectively," he informed her.

"So a great deal depends on him."

"I'm afraid so," he sighed. The empathy had told him a great deal about Kerr Avon and he knew it would be just as hard a slog to get him to come to terms with his blindness as it was going to be through the operations yet to come, along with the follow-up treatments. An hour had passed since the empathy had announced that she'd lost conscious contact with their patient and time was short.

"Medic; show Jenna how to operate the controls on the sterile unit's door. You are to stay on duty at this observation panel. I want to know **immediately**, the minute our patient comes to," he ordered. The young medic bowed his white/black head to his superior.

"I'm sorry I have to rush you, Jenna. Time is a vital factor here." She nodded her understanding, trying to hide her worry. "Zelda has kindly offered to take him in, rather than confine him here at the Hospital for his convalescence."

"He's never liked being confined to bed or anywhere else for that matter, even if it is for his own good," Jenna stated, feeling a little more reassured. The senior doctor squeezed her shoulder gently and placed a light kiss on her forehead; then disappeared into the room opposite the observation panel.

Jenna felt as if hours – if not days – had passed since she'd entered the sterile unit to talk to her unconscious 'friend' – for want of a better description, she thought. Her throat was very dry and sore; her mind clouded by doubts as it turned over fruitlessly in an effort to find something to say.

"Oh you stubborn man you," she whispered sharply, angry with him, herself and their present situation. A faint movement from the male on the couch caused her to stare for a while. Bending forward so her ear was close to his mouth she heard her own name being repeated over and over; it was so faint that it was hardly audible, but it was **his** voice and not her imagination. Her eyes bright with untold relief she said quietly:

"Welcome back to the world of the living, Kerr Avon," letting her tears of relief flow unheeded. Once more she bent close to catch his slightly breathless reply:

"I…didn't…know I'd…left it."

"Oh you!" she responded, shaking her head.

Standing upright, she looked across him at the observation panel to see Zelda beam at her. The young medic was no-where in sight; obviously he'd gone to inform Dr. Zac of their patient's return. Soon the operations on Avon's burn damaged body would start in earnest again, putting him through a twilight world of pain and suffering. Jenna sighed; gently stroking his exposed chin in what she hoped was a comfort to him. A soft feather-like touch brushed her other hand where it rested on the couch. Puzzled she turned her eyes to see his not so badly damaged right hand turn over. Taking it into her own, she gently squeezed it reassuringly. Her gaze travelled back to Zelda as Avon weakly returned the gesture.

The Vegain's expression spoke louder than any words. The Terran nodded in silent acknowledgement, before looking back down at her male companion.

She and Avon, along with the others, had been through many a wild adventure together, escaping death by a hair's breath at times; yet despite the frequent arguments each had helped the other when in a fix. Jenna smiled fondly at Avon, still holding his hand; giving it a final squeeze as two nurses came to usher her away, she thought:

He'll live, because Avon's a fighter who likes to **WIN**!

To be continued in FAITHFUL BLACK.

- 16 -


	2. Faithful Black

Disclaimer see chapter one:

**FAITHFUL BLACK**

Long ago in the mists of time and legend, there lived twin sisters – Diane and Epona – daughters of the Lord Chief of the most powerful of the Kerr clans, Moon Horse. On his death the Council of Elders decreed that **one** of his two daughters should rule in his stead, instead of one of his many bastard sons. With the old man's ritual burning over the Council announced its decision to the assembled Clans. The eldest of the Elders then spoke solemnly to the two females.

"Do you – Diane and Epona – agree to carry out the many complex tasks that will be set to test you and abide by our decision?"

"Yes, Galen of the Black Snake. I agree," they said in perfect union.

The male understood better than most the greatest test the two sisters were to face; it wasn't until a full Annus later that they too understood. Secretly they met with Galen in a dark wood and thrashed out a new way of life for their people, its future course and the unspoken final test that faced them. The three parted at dawn, knowing that the new day heralded a new beginning for the Vegain Clans and a final for the old order of things.

At full light, two strong voices called simultaneously across the two awakening camps; each sister had their own followers, which had effectively spit some Clans/families apart. The two voices blended to become one, issued a challenge.

"I, Diane/Epona, call you Epona/Diane to a lone duel to the death. Do you accept?" For a few heartbeats, the startled waking camps could be heard, before the voices came again, crystal clear across the morning air.

"I, Diane/Epona accept and will be ready to meet you in combat as soon as the Council of Elders agrees to my terms."

Mummers of disbelief echoed around the assembled Clans as the Elders hastily made their way to the combat ground that stood in no-man's land between the two encampments. The people found the two females attired in full battle-dress, swords sheathed, feet planted wide and facing each other, yet a good yard apart.

"State your terms, Daughters of the Moon Horse," said the quiet, sad voice of Galen, strangely quelling all other vocal sounds.

"I wish to be remembered as my line always," both stated flatly.

"I understand," he calmly acknowledged, noting that both sword hilts held the white moon gems at the end of the pommel.

The two females addressed their people, speaking for the first time in an Annus as 'we' and 'our', telling the Clans of the new order that would govern them from that day's end forward. Receiving an affirmative answer to their wishes, they saluted their stunned people and then each other, before steel met steel.

Silence held sway as the two females, exhausted in the noonday sun, circled each other. By unspoken mutual consent, a screaming yell issued from two throats, yet sounded as one, shattering the stillness and the people's belief that one would win.

Dazed, they watched the final deadly embrace of the two sisters, their life's blood flowing freely from their bodies, to pool around their feet. Only their deaths allowed them to fall gracefully to the ground. Shocked, the people moved like zombies, to give the two their final honour after the ritual burning on the ground on which they'd given their lives for the Clan's survival.

"….and thus in their honour, for the sacrifice they'd made, the two moons were given their names. Diane to the larger moon as she was first born and Epona to the smaller outer moon because of the line-drawn running horse that marked its face. Galen died shortly after the very first Imperial Council meeting had been held. A wise and well-loved man; Ancestor to last true blood survivor of the Black Snake line," concluded a soft female voice.

The other female sighed despairingly. "I don't know," giving the storyteller a soft smile. "I did warn you, Kerr."

"**I **enjoyed it," the male said softly. He was lying comfortably in bed, his body slowly recovering from the operations on his severe burns, a legacy of Liberator's encounter with the Andromedan fleet some months earlier.

"Have it your way," she snapped, and left.

"Don't mind Zelda's attitude too much, Kerr. Chad's death has hit her rather harder than she cares to admit," explained the remaining female.

"I understand, Bel. It cannot be easy for you and Telvan either," he said his voice quiet. "What were the names of the ten Clan lines again?"

She smiled at his subtle ploy to take her mind off her own sorrows. "Bold Eagle, Red Tiger, White Hart, Copper Serpent, Blue Star, Sea Horse, Wise Owl, Silver Dove, Unicorn and Black Snake - which is Zelda's line."

"And the Moon Horse; what is it like and why is it the people's symbol?"

"The Moon' Horse is a jet black, winged horse, but the mane, tail and horn, are silvery white. It symbolises 'Unity and Honour"."

"Like a flying Unicorn?" he yawned.

"Yes, Kerr," she acknowledged quietly, she fussed around him. "Sleep well."

"Hmmm. Thank you, for the history lesson, Bel. Perhaps…?"

"Perhaps," the Terran female smiled, getting to her feet. "Goodnight, Kerr."

He murmured vaguely in reply, comfortably drowsy in the warm bed.

The same dream had awakened him yet again, leaving him sweating and trembling as he fought to control the urge to scream. Silence surrounded him as he lay in the darkness, wishing that he didn't feel so helpless and that the heavy bandages around his head could be removed soon. Sighing deeply with tiredness, he drifted back to sleep where the dream found him again.

Jenna said her goodbyes and good luck wishes to the injured Blake and then closed the pod and released it from the dying ship. Orac sat in a readied pod but she chose the one he was setting. Silently she strapped in and waited for him to complete the checks and release her; their eyes met briefly. With a jolt he realised that she knew they would not be returning to the Liberator as he'd fooled Blake into believing. His own wishes to her were curt as a result as he closed the pod and let it go out into the dark void.

A huge explosion had those remaining covering their heads. Vila squealed like a frightened rabbit, adding a touch of urgency to the smoke-filled scene.

He pushed the protesting Auron into the readied capsule with Orac.

"Don't argue:" he snapped, checking the instruments one more time. "Just stay out of trouble," he added, slamming the casing shut and ejecting the pod savagely.

"Two more are ready, Avon," the thief stated, his eyes glancing wildly around him.

"Good, get in now," he ordered, checking the final pod and setting its release timer for two minutes. A distant explosion had Vila diving head first into his pod - which brought a fleeting smile to the technician's lips.

Having ejected the thief's pod with the male still struggling with the seat straps, he checked his owns timer, noting that he had a full minute to secure himself inside. Waiting for the last few seconds to tick by was pure agony. Then, just when he thought something had gone wrong, the pod ejected.

The deep silence of space greeted him, only to be shattered a scant second later by an almighty explosion which rocked his tiny craft, buckling the main flare shields, allowing intense heat to penetrate within. The instrumentation panel - sited in the nose - had taken the full brunt of the blast, malfunctioned and caught fire, showering him in sparks. Flames shot along the port-side interior, engulfing the trapped male.

He screamed with the intense pain and the sheer terror of his predicament, which drove all reason from him for a few vital seconds. In those seconds, a loud crackling noise filled his ears above the noise of the greedy flames, bringing him back to his senses, only to see above his head, the power cable to the small motors at the rear, split in two, emitting a power­ful burst of electrical light. His right hand searched frantically for the oxygen mask as he coughed and choked. His eyes were screwed tight shut as he clamped the mask over his nose and mouth. He was greatly relieved that it was still functioning properly. Taking a deep breathe of life-giving oxygen, the automatic fire-suppression system fitfully kicked into operation, dousing the searing flames and filling the damaged capsule with noxious, asphyxiating fumes.

Painfully, he secured the oxygen mask, then checked that the automatic distress beacon was operating, for without power for the capsules motors, he'd drift until his supply of oxygen was exhausted. He was vaguely aware of, drifting on the edges of unconsciousness when he moved suddenly. The resultant searing pain from his burns tore through him, jolting him sharply back from the brink of darkness instead ofmercifully sending him plunging into its depths.

For what seemed like an age there was only silence, then he heard the steady throb of powerful engines and jumbled voices which made not the slightest sense to his pain distracted brain. Only when hands; touched him did he give voice to his hurts before mercifully, at last, passing out.

A soft voice reached his sleep-fuddled brain, gently waking him from the nightmare. He realised he was whimpering, cradled against the torso of Ven Telvan. Avon tried to speak, but he was told, firmly, to be quiet and that all was well. Unable to fully understand, he could only comply with the command.

"He'll be alright in a moment or two. You go back to bed," stated the male, still gently rocking the frightened man in his arms. He acknowledged the female's' departure with a slight nod. "Quietly, quietly now; the dangers passed," he soothed. When Avon gave a quiet nod to his enquiry, he settled the injured man comfortably in the bed, yet he stayed perched on its edge, watching.

"Telvan, when…when can these be removed?" Avon touched the heavy bandages at his eyes. "I'd feel a lot better without them. Please?" he asked his voice still rather unsteady after the mental ordeal of the recurrent nightmare.

"It's not possible yet," Telvan paused and muttered something under his breath, which Avon did not catch - or even want to hear. "Tell me what happened, Kerr?" he asked.

"There's nothing to tell," he snapped, turning his head away.

"Oh? This nightmare has been troubling you ever since you regained consciousness. It won't just go away. Talk to me, Kerr," Telvan waited. He was a patient man, which was what made him so well liked - even by the reserved Vegains. He wasn't disappointed when, a short while later, Avon hesitantly told him of the harrowing ordeal he'd endured in the life-pod. Their hands were clasped within one another's by the end of Avon's tale and Telvan gave the injured man's hand a reassuring squeeze as the Terran came to a startling conclusion.

"I'm blind - aren't I?"

Telvan remained silent for so long that Avon started to become anxious until he heard the quiet confirmation to his statement.

"Why wasn't I told?" he snapped shakily, angry at the other man and at fate.

"Would you have accepted it if we had?" came the sharp counter reply, to which Avon's own silence was an eloquent answer. "Doctor Zac thought it best to let you tell us, rather than the other way around," Telvan smiled. "Believe me; it hasn't been easy for any of us to keep it from you." Avon remained morosely silent.

"Jenna found it even harder, which is why she offered her services to our people, and is currently serving on board the orbiting spacecraft, 'WARRIOR', until the end of this lunas," Telvan continued.

"I was aware that she'd been around," Avon said slowly as if trying to place the memory. "I did wonder where she'd got to. How long until the end of this... lunas?" his speech was steadier, more normal again.

"Only a fortnight; Lunas is a month."

"So this is the second week of - which Lunas?"

"The first week of Endeka. The eleventh Lunas. There are only 21 days in a Lunas, timed to the cycle of… "

"…the cycle of Diane," he smiled. "Bel's been giving me a few history lessons."

"Hmm. Painful," said Telvan his tone was rueful.

"So Zelda commented. I don't have much else to do though, do I?"

"Think you can sleep now, without the night­mares?" he asked having noting the weary yawn.

"I think so, Ven." Avon yawned again.

"Good. I'll call Dr. Zac in the morning and ask him to pay you a visit when he's free. That way, he can fully explain your condition to you." Avon felt the bed tip up, indicating that Telvan was now standing.

"What will you tell him?" his curiosity getting the better of him.

"That our patient 'enlightened' us." Telvan smiled as he heard Avon's soft snarl at his choice of wording. "I'll see you in the morning, Kerr. Sleep well."

"Goodnight, Ven," he answered wearily, yet when the door clicked firmly shut, all hint of weariness vanished from him as he bitterly added to the dark night he could not see. "Yes, Ven Telvan, you'll **'see'** me, but I'll never **'see'** you." He raged inwardly at fate and cursed any number of people - especially Blake ­for his plight, until a deep uneasy sleep washed over him, muting his angry fears.

Duodeka - the twelfth lunas - arrived bringing with it an unusual sound from Nature. Avon listened, puzzled by the sounds he could hear, trying to decipher the acute mystery. Bel entered the room, bringing with her the aromatic smell of mulled wine. Her cheery greeting went almost unnoticed by the man. She distracted him by easing him up against the pillows into a semi-seated position. Gently she put the mug containing the steaming ruby red liquid into his hand.

"You look puzzled," she observed.

"I am. It's something I can hear," sipping his drink carefully.

"Try to describe it to me, Kerr," settling into the chair at his bedside.

"It's like a whispering sound, like a soft wind, but this is cold; So very cold and brittle, but also soft and floating as if beautiful to behold yet very deadly. What is it?" His head on one side, he listened to the strange sounds. Before Bel could answer him, they both heard Jenna and Zelda enter the house stamping their feet and generally commenting on the weather. The shedding of a heavy garment could be heard coming up the hall to his door, from where Jenna's voice announced:

"Hello, Avon. It's snowing outside." Entering the room a heavy coat over her arm, she drew the curtains aside. "You know it's along time since I've seen the stuff. Beautiful; but deadly."

"SNOW?!" came his astonished remark. "You mean to tell me, that all that noise is SNOW!"

Bel's gentle laughter filled Avon's ears. Even Jenna giggled after a moment.

"Oh, Kerr; Even a mouse makes a lot of noise - if you're aware of it," Bel observed.

"Yes, I suppose it does," he stated warily, hearing the woman leave the room. He heard Jenna put her heavy coat in the chair that Bel had vacated, before she sat hesitantly on the edge of the bed, mindful of his healing body. Softly he spoke her name in a questioning manner, holding out his empty cup in her direction. She took it, only to play with it between her hands.

"I'm sorry." Her aura was miserable. "I…I wanted to tell you about your…condition. I just wasn't sure how you'd take it." In the pause that followed Avon was forcibly reminded that he'd never made it easy for any of the crew to get close to him. Jenna, although a competent pilot and well able to take care of herself, was still very much a woman in matters that she found to be beyond her experience. 'She is probably a lot stronger than I though,' he reflected.

"You are not an easy person to understand, Kerr Avon," she accused softly, breaking the lengthy silence between them.

"I know. I'm grateful for your concern, Jenna," pausing as her smile brightened the dark clouds around her. "Now how am I to put this?" he mused quietly, feeling the tension drain from her. "I'm pleased that you didn't tell me and that it is you here; not Blake or Cally. I don't think I could have stomached **their **molly-coddling," he teased.

"**You**, Avon, are the most complicated man I've ever had the misfortune to meet," her laughter genuine.

"Then why stick around?!"

"Oh you!" she snapped good-naturedly. "Just get well soon and then you can scold and argue with me all you like."

"And you won't mind I suppose?"

"I'll give you as good as I get!" she said, pleased to see him smile at that.

They lapsed into a companionable silence, each lost in their own thoughts ofthe past and possible future together, listening absently to the other household noises around them. Avon wondered what had become of the others after leaving the ship. Questioning Jenna on the subject, she calmly informed him.

"As far as Zelda is aware, Blake and Vila's pods were picked up by another ship; neither Federation nor Vegain. Of Cally there has been nothing. As for the Liberator - she blew up right after you ejected."

"I did rather wonder," his voice trembling slightly, "What had caused my present state of affairs," he paused to gather his wits about him. "You said Vegain? Even Bel and Telvan have said as much, so are we near Vega?"

"No, we're **on** Vega, in Galashyl," she smiled, resting her hand on his right shoulder giving him a comfort he would never physically ask for. "Dr. Zac in­formed me that their warriors' reputations are far better known to the Federated worlds than their tissue rebuilding techniques - though they are known of in the medical circles which, I suppose is just as well."

"I see," he said evenly, pausing momentarily puzzled, as to why his choice of words hadn't hurt as much as he'd been expecting them too. "I suppose we should be grateful for their expertise. Asto Cally, I'm sure she'll direct Orac to locate us."

"Orac's with CaIly?!" Jenna was a little astonished at the idea.

Avon explained the facts to her as they'd presented themselves in his nightmares, after which they were both once morelost in thought. Jenna smiled to herself as she re-called her first meeting with their host.

"You know something, Avon?" breaking their silence again, her amusement sound­ing clearly in her voice. "After I'd met Zelda it was always you who invaded my thoughts, not Blake."

"Why?" Avon was perplexed by her tone. The woman in question had just entered at that moment, answered coldly:

"She said it had something to do with me."

"Perhaps I can understand why. Your tone is not unlike my own."

"Now don't **you **start," Zelda snapped, glaring at the bemused Jenna. "I may be of Terran descent and initial up-bringing, but I am true Vegain…."

"…and for **her** to be compared to even a **male **Terran is highly amusing."

"JENNA!" snapped the warrior, her renowned temper flaring dangerously. Whatever-else she might have said would have been completely lost under the sound of joyous laughter that now echoed around the room. Neither female could quite believe their eyes or ears, when it registered that the source was none other than Avon. Their eyes met. Perhaps things weren't going to be so bad after all, they mused silently, the laughter dying quietly away.

The good natured rumble of Dr. Zac's voice reached the male's ears as the Vegain Medic arrived on his weekly visit to assess his patient's progress.

"I'd like a few words with my patient," Zac waved a hand in a manner that clearly told the two women they were dismissed.

"We get the message, Doctor," Zelda said amused.

"I'll see you later, Avon," Jenna spoke, tipping the bed up as she got to her feet. She removed the heavy coat off the chair and reclaimed Avon's empty cup. The door clicked shut behind her, leaving the doctor and his patient alone.

Bel watched the sleeping male for a short while, her own work forgotten, replaced by soft memories of the more recent past.

The Calieh (Kaylee) Festival, heralding the end of one Annus and the beginning of the next, had pleasantly surprised Avon with the joyful atmosphere. Dr. Zac's family visited, as had Pluto with his German shepherd bitch - Sheba. Avon and the bitch had taken to each other immediately, although Bel was sure he had never had any contact with such an animal before. She and Jenna were convinced that it had been the 'Calak' - a drink made with mulled wine and unsweetened black caspan - that had finished him off, to sleep through the naming of the old Annus as, 'Conflict' due to the Andromedan war. An entanglement both Terrans had become involved in, before coming under Vegain protection.

The solar-plas panelled covering for the outside pool in the side garden had swiftly been erected whilst Avon suffered from the Spring Fever. A common complaint on Vega; one which both, Dr. Zac and Medic Menoth had hoped to be avoided, due to the long-term cooling drug in Avon's system. The quiet male had been as concerned as any of them, not that it showed in his manner.

"He'll be fine," Menoth stated seating himself in one of the lounge chairs to write in his prescription book. "Dr. Zac did wonder if the cooling drug – Refrigerare-nostrum - would affect his immune system, yet we'd hoped that it would maintain its hold until this virus had passed. Unfortunately it appears that his own body has cleared itself of the drug sooner than expected," he ex­plained. "Just follow the normal procedure for the Fever and he'll be fine," he gave Bel a soft smile as he handed her the prescription. "Pluto, I'd appreciate it if you would allow Sheba to remain with him for the time being."

"Of course, Menoth; it was she who practically dragged me here in the first place," he grinned, hoping to lighten the mood somewhat.

"Good. I'll call in tomorrow, Bel. In the meantime, just keep him warm and see that he gets two doses of medication daily," Menoth rose to his feet, bag in hand. The Terran woman escorted him to the door, asking a few soft questions, having failed - as usual - to read the prescription.

A soft male voice calling her name in concerned tones brought Bel back to the present to find Avon looking in her direction, a slightly worried frown on his face.

"I'm alright, Kerr, just miles away," she arose and walked over to his reclined position.

"Not something to do with your work on Vegain history?" he asked, dark sightless eyes gazing up at her, amused.

"No. Actually I was thinking about you and your time with us since Calieh," she answered, kneeling down beside him.

"I'm sure you could find something better to worry over," he snapped, turning from her.

"Kerr, why is it so hurtful to you to accept that people care about your welfare, because we... care about you, with no strings attached?" her tone showed her puzzlement clearly.

His active mind felt her coloured aura a gift he'd had ever since he could remember; one that had often proved unwelcome. Now that he was blind it had its uses, but was still not fully trusted as a means to see. The colours he 'saw' surrounding Bel Telvan showed clearly her deep concern for him as well as her own personality.

"It's not easy to drop the habits of a lifetime," he conceded softly.

She smiled. "Did you enjoy your swim?" He nodded absently. "Kerr?"

"This bandage covering is beginning to irritate me."

"Dr. Zac said it might, but only he can remove it, Kerr," gently taking his right hand into her own, preventing it from scratching the bandage that completely covered his body from neck down, with the exception of his right shoulder and arm. The bandages that had obscured his eyes and right hand, were removed a day or two before Calieh, allowing him a sense of freedom of movement.

"Would you like something to drink? Caspan, wine or an ice drink?"

"The iced drink, please," he answered, face eager.

"I thought you might. On one condition; that you don't scratch."

"But it hurts," wriggling his body against the couch in order to relieve the irritation. Sighing with frustration, he reluctantly conceded. "Condition accepted."

"Good. I won't be long." Bel got to her feet and walked briskly from the Pool Room as it had now become. Avon closed his eyes and tried to relax his irritated, healing body. To take his mind off physical hurts, he recalled his first meeting with the Telvan family on Earth, until Bel returned with the iced drink, done just the way he liked it.

Larch from the communications centre - interrupted her preparations for the evening meal, by handing Bel a large parcel.

"It's the completed book you asked me to transfer to plas-film, plus the original."

"Thank you, Larch," she acknowledged taking the parcel through the open kitchen window. "It has taken you quite sometime; I hope it didn't interfere with your 'official' work?"

"Not…exactly, no," he grinned mischievously. "It might have taken only a lunas had I not read them as I went along. I'm sure Avon will enjoy them. I know I did," pausing to smile at her. "If you want any more done sometime, let me know."

"Larch!" she exclaimed. "I'm surprised you've still got a job!"

"Yes well. Have you ever known a secret to be truly secret on Vega?" waving goodbye as he disappeared up the street. Bel sighed exasperated at the young man's retreating back, then got back to her baking - having put the parcel in a safe place until later.

With the evening meal over and everything tidied away, Bel retrieved the parcel and joined Avon in his room, where he sat in an armchair with an adapted com-pad on his lap. The small com-computer read the plas-film page, turning the print into digital impulses that his sensitive fingers could pick up. Bel had joked that it was an electrical form of Braille.

"Kerr, I thought you might like to feast your mind on some short stories," Bel said, gently touching his shoulder.

"What sort of stories?" he asked warily, having failed to understand the complex technical jargon under his fingers at that moment.

"Well, the book is called 'The Monastery Cat and Other Animal stories'." Avon drew his brows together as he savagely removed the technical plas-film sheet. She informed him of Larch's efforts to transfer the book to plas-film, and that he'd be willing to do another one at sometime.

"It takes that long?" he questioned, wondering if he could not design a device that could 'read' the written or printed page as well as the plas-film. Therefore her remarks about Larch went unnoticed by the thoughtful male, as she unwrapped the parcel and placed it on a small table, which she put beside him. Taking the first sheet, Bel slid it into the com-pad. Hearing the bleep that it was ready to read, Avon put his right hand at the top left-hand corner and ­worked across the page, picking up the first line.

THE MONASTERY CAT. The monastery was perched on a cliff high in the mountains. In the summer the holy Fathers looked down from an eagle perch on sweeping columns of dark pine trees which stretched all the way to the distant village huddled in a valley, where steep roofs were aligned to shed the winter snow. In the winter the world…

He was halfway down the page when he remembered his manners to Bel. Dazed he turned to her.

"Sorry, Bel; I got absorbed."

"You like it then?"

"Yes. Thank you," he said, returning his hand to the page. Bel smiled and left him in peace to read.

That evening he read at least a quarter of the stories, by the authoress Joyce Stranger, each one different from the one before. The stories about dogs had him remembering his unusual affinity with Sheba. As he lay in the darkness, he dreamed about an animal not unlike Sheba at his side as he walked the heather scented moors. Shaking himself mentally, scolding himself for a fool, he settled down to sleep, but not without a small pang of longing for the cold nose of a dog to reassure him that he was not alone.

The soft summer breeze played across her face like a cooling hand to the brow, as both she and Zelda helped Avon on his first walk outside the confines of the white house. She felt the soft tremors of fear running through the male's taut body as they walked slowly from the Pool-room patio doors to the walled garden at the rear of the house. He still limped a little despite exercising in the pool everyday. During one of Bel's lessons, she'd learned that only the Terrans ever used the pool - Vegains couldn't swim unless introduced to it 3 to 4 luni/months after birth, and as Zelda had been born on Earth, there'd never been any opportunity to do so. Now it was too late.

"Doorbell; Jenna, you stay here, I'll answer it," the Vegain said, abruptly leaving Avon's side. The grip on her arm tightened.

"It's alright, Avon. You're quite safe."

"It's all the expanse," his voice quivered slightly despite his obvious efforts to control it. Gently Jenna urged him into moving again until they reached the arbour set in the north-east of the garden; there they took a seat in the hexagon-shaped white trellis-type summer house amidst climbing Briar Rose and Honeysuckle both of which were in full bloom their combined fragrance scenting the air. Jenna felt Avon relax, whilst she described the growing garden to him so that he could unravel all the differing scents and sounds. Lavender grew at the base of the arbour, filled with the lazy drone of busy bees, as was the native Vegain flower growing up the tall red brick walls.

"What does it look like?" he asked, head on one side, listening to a distant songbird.

"I can only describe it as a cross between a large Clematis and a Rose. Coloured a deep dark velvet red and the scent is very heady, especially in the early evening."

"That is running water, I can hear?"

"Yes, under the weeping Silver Birch is a small pond fed by a water spout in the shape of a sun in splendour; Sited in the opposite corner to this arbour, next to the house. In fact Zelda and I get a lovely view of the garden from our window every time we wake-up."

"So I could get here via the lower lounge?" She answered him in the affirm­ative and then proceeded to describe the general layout so that he could build up a mental image for future reference.

"Do you have all that information stored in that computer ofa brain of yours?" she teased, making him smile.

"Yes, I think. This isn't easy."

"No-one said it would be…er, 'a piece of cake', I believe is the correct expression," stated Pluto, taking a seat next to Jenna, whilst Zelda joined Avon.

"Kerr, Dr. Zac called to say he'll be round later to remove your body bandages," she stated. "The chafing of it against the new skin will only make things uncomfortable."

"You could say that," he noted sourly. "Pluto, isn't Sheba with you?"

"No, she's at home. Waiting for a visit from her favourite person; provided of course, you can prise yourself away from these two very educating and lovely ladies," making Jenna blush at the look he gave her. The Terran's disapproving expression didn't dampen the others happy mood.

"Pluto, you're daft."

"You, Zelda, are too modest."

"Well, Avon?" the blonde asked, finally managing to tear her eyes away from the alien male to her companion.

"My first day outside is hardly the time to start visiting," he scolded, trying to still his hammering heart at the very thought. "Perhaps some other time, Pluto; I'd be delighted to visit with you," he sensed too late the glow of mischief in the Vegain's psychic colouring as the male informed them, that he would call for Avon at half-noon, three days hence and then took his leave, stating he would find his own way out.

The pained and puzzled look on Avon's face had the two females in a fit of laughter, which his resulting scowl did nothing to prevent - if anything it caused more mirth to erupt from them.

"Oh, Avon," Zelda breathed when she'd finally found her voice. "I think you've been smartly outmanoeuvred."

"You could say that!" he snapped, laughter erupting around him again.

Once their mirth had died down, they realised Avon had withdrawn into him­self. Pressing close enough to make their physical presence known, they drew ­him out again to enjoy the heady scent of the Vegain flower, now just coming into its own as the sun westered. He smiled hesitantly at them both as they guided him back to the house.

Later that same week he sat in the main lounge waiting for Pluto to arrive as, he'd promised. To say he was nervous: would have been the gross understatement of the century, for the very thought of going out the front door terrified him far more than he'd thought possible. The walled garden had been bad enough - especially on his own - and the side open garden still sent shivers down his spine. He'd never been one for the outdoor life, unlike Blake who'd enjoy yomping over any planet they visited, even for pleasure. Avon preferred the controlled environment of a ship or dome and now the Telvan's home.

The door chime made him jump. Bel's voice told him that Pluto had arrived. A cold nose made him yelp with fright until he realised it was Sheba, and greeted her warmly.

"He's a little nervous," Bel commented near him.

"NERVOUS!?" exclaimed Avon looking in her direction. "I'm terrified," he admitted quietly, feeling Pluto join him on the couch.

"There's no need to be, Avon. I've brought a ground flyer, so you'll be perfectly safe. Won't he Sheba?" The bitch barked her answer. Avon smiled, knowing that she'd said 'yes'. "Now shall we go?" Pluto rose to his feet. Avon remained seated, still reluctant to move. Quietly swallowing his panic, he nodded. The alien gently took his wrist, pulled him to his feet, along the corridor and out into the waiting flyer, before he'd even had time to really think about it. Sheba jumped in beside him, panting in his ear, making him feel reckless as they sped along the city streets with the wind whipping through his hair and against his body.

Arriving at Pluto's home a few minutes later, they were greeted by a crescendo of yapping and barking.

"I forgot to tell you, Avon. I breed German Shepherds. Sheba is my prime brood bitch and that's mainly her last litter you can hear," he said helping the Terran out of the flyer.

"How many?" he asked, the noise assaulting his highly sensitive eardrums.

"Nine," he was told.

"They're certainly making a lot of noise for just 'nine' of them," he commented as he was led around, via the side area of the house, for this was where the noise was originating from. Pluto informed him that he'd had the kennel pens built in this area, with the exercise yard around the back. It was to the latter area that Avon was taken and left on his own, near the rear fence.

Forlorn and lost, Avon slid down the fence to sit on the well-trimmed lawn, only to find himself thinking of Gan. Why, he could not fathom at first, hearing the distant sound of romping dogs, but he didn't react, preferring instead to understand his longing for Gan's large warm bulk. Large, reassuring, dependable, simple, yet also intelligent in his own slow way, that had been Olag Gan. Perhaps it was the fact that the male had been uncomplicated - something Avon often found himself wishing for now that he was blind.

As his mind wondered, he became aware that he was no longer alone; one of the dogs had come over to investigate him, sniffing loudly - to Avon - around him, before sitting down. Carefully he reached out to touch the young animal. It whined in its throat as a sign of greeting, shoving a cold nose into his palm.

"You're like Sheba," he stated softly, having felt the dog all over. "I wonder what colour you are?" he mused, fondling the animal's pricked ears. It barked a deep sound for one still only an Annus old. Slowly he opened his mind to the animal's aura, yet an image formed instead.

Starting with dark liquid brown eyes; a cold questing nose, softly taking in every scent; Erect sharp well-pricked ears, turned to catch his voice. The head, though young, was well-formed, matching the strong boned body with a thickening ruff. Long sturdy legs that made him very wolf-like even when he fully matured, unlike his Earth-type ancestor; at the back a good happy tail slowly wafted from side to side. Suddenly the imaged cleared into such a solid picture of the black German Shepherd before him, that for one insane moment, Avon thought he could actually see, but a cold nose and a soft whine brought him back to realty. Softly he whispered the dog's new name, to which came a bark in total agreement.

Pluto smiled as he watched from a distance, ordering the other pups back into their kennels. He scowled, noting that his Uncle was also watching Avon from the lounge window. Determined not to let his disgraced Uncle come into contact with the Terran male, he strode over the lawn towards him, only to make the dog growl threateningly.

"I see you two have got acquainted then," ignoring the animal's warnings.

"Yes," Avon answered, calming the dog. "Pluto, why?" he asked drawing up both knees and sitting the dog beside him.

"I saw the way you and Sheba reacted with each other." He neglected to say that it was his Uncle's idea to bring Avon here in the first place, or that what he was about to impart had been his Uncle's observations, not his. "Animals understand someone like you better than sighted humans. Besides, I knew this young male would choose you as his master-come-friend. He was always apart from his brothers and sisters as if waiting. He's one of Sheba's last brood and he's yours, Avon, for keeps."

"Mine!" Avon was startled and puzzled, for he could tell Pluto was not telling him everything, yet he let it go for now. "Surely you'll want to breed from him in time. I may not be able to see, but I've enough knowledge to know that he's good breeding stock," his hand entwined in the dog's ruff, for despite his words he wanted the animal.

"That is true," Pluto answered, angry at his Uncle for suggesting this union. "All I ask for in payment is his genes. I'll have to call the Vet tomorrow for an appointment." Another expense he could have done without. "And make arrangements for an operation and storage banks to be set up in my name."

Avon realised that the alien male was talking to himself, but the anger he could sense was directed at someone other than him, it frightened and puzzled him. Maybe Zelda would know, he thought.

Pluto got swiftly to his feet, damping his growing anger, remembering that he had a guest; he suggested they go inside. "Until the formalities are dealt with the dog will remain here," he continued, ignoring the slightly pained look in Avon's eyes as they drew level with his own red ones. "You'll be very welcome to visit any time you wish," he started to lead the way back across the lawn. "By the way, does he have a name?"

The dark Terran smiled as he felt the dog's cold wet nose in the palm of his right hand.

"Jet!" The dog barked, making the other watching male smile softly.

In the weeks that followed, Avon became a frequent visitor; sometimes driving the Telvan family mad until he was dumped on Pluto's doorstep; where Jet would ignore Pluto totally in his need to greet Avon, pink tongue and black tail going nineteen to the dozen, as if the Terran had been away for a century rather than a day.

One morning Pluto was trying to teach the dog to lead when the animal caught a whiff of his true master's scent. Ears pricked up, eyes bright, he raced across the lawn, nearly pulling his teacher's arm off until Pluto wisely let the lead go. Scowling angrily, he watched the black animal greet the Terran male in his usual manner, softly whining with pleasure, tongue licking Avon's chin. Sensing Pluto's anger, Avon stood up, hoping to calm the male. Instead, a hot stream of verbal abuse was endured by, both him and Jet, for the dog cowered behind his booted legs.

"ENOUGH, PLUTO!" commanded a strong male voice from the direction of the house. "You have no patience," said the scolding tone. "Now, Elder Boric is waiting inside and you're late already," the owner of this new voice came to stand beside Avon. They waited until the angry male had disappeared inside before either spoke.

"Will you scold me also?"

"No, Avon. Besides, it is really me that Pluto is angry with, not you or Jet," said the man giving the dog a friendly pat. "The name's Aylwin Halam, Pluto's uncle."

"He does not seem pleased to have you as such," Avon was puzzled by this strange relationship, especially as the Vegains cultivated such strong close family ties.

"Come we'll walk," Halam said, putting Avon's hand in the crook of his arm. He whistled and a second furry body answered by pressing up against his legs.

"You have a dog also?" Avon questioned, feeling Jet's nose in his palm.

"Yes, one of Sheba's earlier pups, a 2 Annus old bitch called Gwyn."

They walked in silence. Although no-one begrudged Avon a polite greeting, none spoke to his partner, Aylwin; prompting the male to state that he would explain in due course. Because of his blindness, Avon had no idea how long or how far they'd walked, or even if they'd walked to anywhere in particular, so it came as something of a shock to find himself being sat down on the heather, Jet panting next to him. He quietly remarked on their surroundings, or what he could sense of them.

"My apologies, Avon; I can partly see, though Gwyn often guides me here," whence he described their present resting place. A small dell just outside the main structure of the city, heather clad with a small break of gorse and hawthorn trees, beside the brook, which cut a foot deep cleft through the moors. Avon commented that he could hear it 'gurgling', there being no other way to describe the sound. Aylwin calmly went on to tell him about himself and his nephew's attitude.

"It was before Zelda was born, in fact her father - my friend - had just received the good news that his wife had successfully conceived. He was a proud man that day, a day that proved fateful for us both. Gareth was not without enemies, being a half-breed and a Terran one at that; so perhaps what happened should not have seemed so surprising. Our tour of duty started like any other, but then we were called to deal with a problem in the engine section. Since we were well qualified and experienced engineers, our suspicions were not aroused. I still don't know what Gareth saw in the engine housing, but his instructions were very definite. 'Stay well clear and monitor the main console.' One minute, I was sitting at the instrument board, the next I found myself in pain, unable to see, some feet a way. Gareth's voice came from a great distant, telling me to get out of the section and to seal it before she blew completely. I was to see that Telvan took **care**, of his young wife. I'd not missed the stress on 'care', understanding that it was a code for the Terran male. Slowly I'd manoeuvred out of the area and sealed it, before loosing consciousness totally, only to awaken again with my face re-built and the disgrace in place."

"Disgrace? I don't understand."

"No, you wouldn't," he replied quietly, taking Avon's hands and placed them on his head. Several minutes passed in silence as the sensitive fingers explored the male's face and hair. A broad bald patch took the place of where the coloured band should have been growing.

"Were you not given a chance to defend yourself?" Avon had been constantly aware of the pain in the others voice throughout his narrative.

"None; the facts stated that I'd left Gareth to die, when I should have helped him," he said, his voice echoing the bitterness still deep within him.

"No, Aylwin," his calmness, caused the alien to look sharply at him, startled to some extent. "If you had, you would not be here and nor, I imagine would the rest of the ship's crew."

"Thank you, Avon," his tone sincere. "You don't mind being with me?'"

"No, not if you can teach Jet and myself, how to become a team. Pluto, as you so rightly pointed out, has no patience, neither have I at times," he paused to fondle the dog's pricked ears and thus sensed Aylwin's unease. "It is what **you** think that matters not them. You have something to offer me in knowledge, not a past personality test." The indignation in his tone made Aylwin laugh; Gwyn barked at him, puzzled by this unusual occurrence. She even butted, Avon with her hard head, as if telling him, that it was all his fault.

"0h, dear!" he said, breathing deeply, reassuring Gwyn. "I think I shall enjoy teaching you, Kerr Avon," smiling broadly. "But not until tomorrow. Ask someone to bring you over at half-morn, no later mind and I shall give you your first lesson. Alright?"

"Yes, Aylwin," frowning perplexed. "Why? Why is Pluto so hurtful in his attitude toward you? Why do the people dishonour you so? Why the laughter just now? Gwyn seemed to think you were doing yourself an injury."

"I've not laughed in, oh…Annus' ago. As to the others, time will answer them for you. NowI'd better take you home," his tone tinged with sadness; that his new friend would find the age old Vegain attitude to failure hard to take, as he well knew Jenna was beginning too.

Glancing at her chromo again only to note that a minute had passed since the last time she'd looked at it.

"Don't fret so, Jenna. He'll be here."

"The River Market is the last place I would have chosen to start Avon and Jet's outside training," she stated, glaring at her companion, who sat calmly across the table from her in the cool shaded courtyard of the local drinking house known as the Dragget.

"You must understand, that he has to learn to rely on Jet's judgement of the situation and surroundings," taking a sip of his drink. "Being psi-sensitive won't help him in a place like the Market."

"I'm well aware of that, Aylwin," she snapped.

Aheavy silence fell between them, each lost in their own thoughts of the past few Luni in which time the Terran male had grown emotionally. Gwyn - Aylwin's white German shepherd - barked a greeting, as Avon came through the courtyard gateway with Jet at his side, guiding him to their table.

"I didn't think I'd make it here," fondling Jet's dark head and also acknowledging Gwyn's greeting as he took a seat next to Jenna. "There were a couple of anxious moments, but I did as you'd instructed, Aylwin. To stand still, pause for breath and then carry on," he confided quietly.

"I'm pleased, Kerr. And the prace?" he asked innocently.

"Since **you **asked that I order a 'larix'; I paid them to deliver it."

"Hmm! Pluto will not be pleased, at least not until its turned into suitable feed for the dogs. Still never mind. Drink?" he asked.

"Please; ice caspan."

Whilst Aylwin went off to order, Jenna asked about a 'larix'.

"You and I would call it a tonne."

"No wonder you had them deliver it!"

Aylwin re-joined them with their drinks and informed them that he'd ordered lunch. He also told them something of his planet's history, which began with his comment about Avon drinking to much caspan, iced or otherwise.

"Too much caffeine is not good for you, Kerr. Drink it slowly."

"Caffeine? Surely all caspan is, is the taste of coffee, not the caffeine?"

"Oh it is on Federated Worlds, Jenna. Vega grows all her own foodstuffs somewhere on the planet. Also we do not need to process and re-process it as much as the Federation does; that is why I've cautioned Kerr." he explained.

"I did wonder why it tasted so much richer and stronger in flavour. Its one of the reasons, why I like it," Avon stated mildly.

"So we noticed," chorused his companions. They laughed, enjoying each others company and the partaking of knowledge. Aylwin proceeded to tell them about Vegain ecology, which led onto his time at the Academy and the presence of the Federation training base in the Gampian Mountain Range.

"A Federation Base, here?"

"Don't be so alarmed, my friends. They have been in the same initial capacity of 75 personnel, for over 150 Earth standard years," he said beaming proudly at them both.

"They could still takeover Vega."

Aylwin laughed. "Avon, my friend," he chuckled. "One can never truly keep a secret on Vega, or from a Vegain."

"You keep tabs on them, then?"

"Of course; we have no love for them; they are only tolerated…"

"…Provided they stick to the agreement," Avon finished the statement for him.

"You've been having lessons from Bel, again."

"Jenna. If you were stuck in bed, with nothing else to do in Bel Telvan's house, so would **you**!"The other patrons of the Dragget smiled at the happy laughter that came from the two Terrans and the disgraced Vegains table, whilst they went about their own daily business.

Brushing Jet's long thick coat and listening to the unceasing summer rain, Avon's active mind wondered over the walks he'd had with Aylwin Halam. Their friendship had grown, born of mutual trust and a shared handicap. As a teacher though Halam had proved a hard task-master, something Avon understood, especially when Jenna had commented on the lessons she'd had under his biting direction.

"I think Vila endured the worst of that acid tongue of yours."

"Any news of the others?" he'd asked quietly.

"None as yet, Kerr," Zelda had answered in the same quiet tones, which had not masked Jenna's soft cursing of herself.

Jet's whining, brought Avon back to the present, only to note that a thunderstorm was in full swing. The dog buried his head under Avon's knees, followed several minutes later by a rumbling bang. Having calmed the frightened animal, he drew the curtains across the patio doors, shutting out the bright flashes of lightening that he couldn't see, but they obviously upset Jet. Returning to his seat, he became lost in thought again.

Elder Boric – whom Jenna had described to him, though neither had met - informed him that on Mona 14 Septa, he would officially be enrolled at the Academy in form class 3/7.

"I didn't think I'd be accepted so soon," sitting in the Councillor's functional office.

"Well, both Dr. Zac and First Captain Blaze presented an excellent case on your behalf to the Imperial Council, plus your Federation records of course," the Elder stated mildly.

"My records and what did **they** tell you?" his voice hard and cold.

"A great deal! Yes indeed, a very interesting account. It's on the basis of these records that you may well be granted access to our Space Control's central computers. Provided you do well in your first term's training," he paused to smile at the dark wary Terran. "You need have no fear of us, Kerr Avon. We have no love of the Federation, despite their 'token' presence here. Their records have given us all the more reason to accept you and Jenna Stannis as one of us."

The Councillor had concluded the meeting hurriedly, when Pluto had reminded him of another appointment he'd to keep. Pluto had also escorted him to the buildings main entrance in vocal silence, having been taken to the Imperial Hall by Ven.

"Pluto, what is it with you and your Uncle…?"

"The door is straight ahead, Kerr Avon. Good day," storming off.

"Don't mind him, Avon. There will always be the die-hards in any culture, no matter how good the new changes are." A new deep male voice stated, escorting him to a small eating house. Hal Mizzim, Head Principal of the Senior Academy; introduced himself over a caspan, before taking the blind Terran on a verbal and physical tour of the Academy itself.

The overhead loud thunderclap had Avon on the floor, shaken but not hurt. Laughter erupted, holding an anxious Jet close.

"We make a right pair, don't we?" he questioned the animal, once the fit of laughter had subsided. "You don't like the flashes I can't see and because of that, I jump at the sound of its passage," he sighed. "Am I glad we're on our own today."

Remaining on the floor - Jet lying beside him, he re-called where the other occupants of the house could be found.

Bel was at the Academy Library doing her research into the Clan's history. Ven - the Gaffer, as his workers preferred to call him - was in the shipyards working on the STALLION, a new type of battle-craft due to be fully commissioned soon. Jenna had opted to do a tour of duty aboard TROJAN, patrolling the outer limits of the Lyra system and was not due back until the beginning of Deka. Zelda was at an important Council meeting. Being grounded until another fighter ship and pilot could be acquired for her, she was often at the Imperial Council Chambers or doing a tour of duty at the Spaceport.

Owning to the foul weather his planned walk over the moors with Jet had been cancelled, so consequently he felt rather left out. In his room were some drawings and calculations for a hand held device to help him read, yet he didn't feel up to tackling anymore on the project, at least not at that moment.

"Let's see what Bel's left us for lunch," getting to his feet. Jet told him in no uncertain terms, yes he was hungry too.

Zelda and Ven arrived back at the house together for the late evening meal, to find Bel and Avon about to dish up.

"Ah! On time," Bel stated, meeting them in the hallway. "Wash up quickly and then come and eat," she invited her tone bright and breezy. This puzzled them and even more so when she informed them that it had been mainly Avon's cooking efforts, providing the meal.

"So you'll thank him, for his time," taking her seat.

"Avon in **your** kitchen?" exclaimed Ven in total disbelief.

Zelda meanwhile checked Avon over physically, making quite certain that no limbs were missing and what was there was still in perfect working order. Through-out the operation Avon just looked mildly quizzical.

"Well, he's still in one piece," she announced, retaking her seat.

"Honestly, Zelda!" quipped Bel, slightly annoyed.

"How did you manage it, Kerr? Usually, anyone in **her** kitchen is thrown out bodily!"

"I just smiled sweetly."

Wide-eyed she stared at him; before she could comment further Ven stepped in.

"In other words, Zelda; neither of them is going to tell us," smiling gently at the young alien woman.

"I think you could be right," relaxing somewhat, she sighed. "Something tells me this is one mystery that will remain unsolved."

"Vegetables, Zelda?" Bel asked innocently; making the Vegain grin.

"Definitely an unsolvable mystery!" she said relaxing her guard still further, enjoying her adopted parents company feeling part of the family again. More so now that Chad was no longer around to cheer her, yet Avon's quiet presence had compensated for the others loss, since arriving on Vega over seven Earth standard months ago.

Autumn, the evening of the Annus filled the air with its trademarks. A warm sun cooled by a soft breeze; which in turn was heavily scented with the damp tang of the ground and the full glory of the many types of heather. The annual Deer rut echoed across the hillside, leaves rustled, whilst the tall pines surged like the untamed surf of the sea. It was at times like these that he wished he could see. Now he would be ever grateful that Aylwin had stopped at this point on their ascent of Strom Tor to describe the panoramic view, it was breathtaking.

"Come, Jet," he called, setting off again.

The friendship and trust that had grown between Man and Dog had both surprised and frightened, the computer tech; sensing this Aylwin had related some of his own experiences with dogs, both before and after his accident. Jet always seemed to be aware of his master's moods, long before the male himself was fully conscious of what he was feeling. It had been a particularly foul mood that had prompted Bel into giving him a packed lunch and bodily rousting him out of the house and onto the moor, one Scareth.

"Now get and don't come back until you can remain calm and civil with the rest of us," she said, slamming the door on his rather bewildered face. He had tried to get back into the house without success, so he'd wondered off with Jet leading him. The black long-haired German shepherd had thoroughly enjoyed the day, as it meant he'd had his master all to himself, thus strengthening the bond between them. Now, weather permitting, the two of them would spend every Scareth together on the moors. Having started at the Academy over a lunar ago, he found these walks relaxing, easing the mental activity in his over-active brain; recuperating lost energy in preparation for the week ahead.

"Mona, Tiwes, Woden, Thor, Frig, Saeter and Scareth. Seven days to a week. Three weeks to a lunar; and twelve luni to an Annus. I think I'm getting used to the Vegain's strange time keeping. Yes, Jet?" A deep bark made Avon smile, hearing also the lapping of Loch Longhee, warning him as to how close to the waters edge he was getting. Jet slashed through the shallows, sending sprayed droplets in all directions, including towards his master, who chuckling softly at the heard antics, moved to the higher bank.

"Auntie Bel, will not be pleased with you. You black rascal." he informed the animal good naturedly. The dog came at his call, racing over the shore and up onto the grassy bank, to plant wet paws on Avon's chest, sending the sitting male sprawling. Soft laughter escaped his lips to be flung far and wide by the' playful breeze.

Lulled by the sounds of the lazy autumn day, his thoughts drifted into his own troubled past; remembering the soft, loving days he'd spent under the care of his father's widowed mother; Whilst his parents pursued their respective careers within the Federation. His elder brother would visit them at the small house in the temperate region of Earth near the wild seashore.

Uneasy with this dark wide-eyed, innocent youngster, he often ended his visit arguing with their Grandmother over Kerr's upbringing.

"He's a disgrace to his grading," he snapped at the older woman. "You're ruining that child. I don't know why my parents allowed you to take care of him."

"Your brother does have a name, Ryan."

"Don't call me that. I'm NORVEL, after my mother's family grading of Alpha Elite."

"And you act like one too," she stated calmly. "Yet you do not feel it, anymore than Kerr will; Even if he has been graded an Alpha like his father."

"Grandma; you know our parents are due to return soon and he'll...Kerr, will be sent to school when they do."

"Ryan, I can only warn him," sighing heavily. Holding his hands in her own, knowing it was as close to her elder grandson, as he would allow her to get. "This grading system will destroy people like you and Kerr. You both need to feel free to express yourselves, within the limits of physical laws and reason. I fear for you both," the still dark haired elderly lady squeezed his hands reassuringly and then let go. Calling to Kerr, she gently told him to say his farewells to his brother, once he'd appeared as if he'd been anywhere but listening in on their conversation.

Norvel knelt down to his 4 year old brother's level, his blue-grey eyes sad, not knowing quite what to say or do. He held out his hand, taking it into his own small one, they shook hands.

"Goodbye, Avon."

"Bye, Norvel," puzzled by both what he'd heard and his brothers rather stiff attitude. He watched the tall slender figure disappear into his vehicle and off over the horizon.

Three months later he was filled with nervous excitement; his parents had requested his presence at their home in the North European Dome. His Grandmother talked quietly about how he should behave in his parent's home.

"But, Grandma; they're my Mom and Dad, aren't they?"

"Yes, Kerr."

"Then why must I treat them like…well like royalty?"

"Oh, Kerr," tears in her eyes, she hugged him tightly. "Alphas and especially Elite Alphas are a cold emotionless race who thinks of no-one but themselves, their careers, their position, and their duty to the State. You also must learn to curb your emotional outbursts."

"But, Grandma, you said…it was, is my expression of my inner self."

"I know," noting the tears forming in his dark liquid eyes. "Keep it safe and secret within you, Kerr. It will not come easily I know, but you are a stubborn lad, you'll make it. Don't let the system beat it out of you," she encouraged gently.

"I won't, Grandma. I promise, I'll keep me safe inside," he said determination in his little face. She held him close, so he didn't fully hear her murmur,

"I hope you do, Kerr. My only fear is that you don't lock it up and throw away the key."

In the years that followed, only a few very select people ever got a glimpse of the true Kerr Avon. His brother Ryan Norvel; Chad Telvan and family and finally Anna Grant. Now Jet had helped him to not only retrieve the lost key, but how to open the door. The animal in question nosed his cheek, bringing the Terran back to the present, only to sense the coolness in the air which heralded the coming of evening.

Returning via a different route, he reflected on the proposal that Ven had put to the family a few days earlier.

"A holiday?" he asked, his tone dubious.

"What's wrong with the idea may I ask? Zelda's exhausted, the Academy is closed for the Calieh and Jenna should be back in time."

"Afraid not, Ven;" Zelda said quietly her whole body revealing the fatigue. "The Battle-craft called in to say they'd' hit a technical fault in the engine housing. So they'll be late."

"That's the second time this Luni."

"Yes, Ven," she sighed heavily. "'Where were you thinking of going? The holiday!?" she asked, recalling him to the subject on hand.

"The Orcades;" Ven went onto explain that they'd travel overland to Achnacarry on the River Tay, before taking the weekly flyer out to Alloa. The Orcades - Avon had been informed - were a set of small off-shore islands, situated off the north coast of the main northern continent in which Galashyl was the capital. Alloa is the only town - to speak of - on the island of Hoy, the largest of the six islands that made up the Orcades in the Orca Sea. The weather would be pleasant, if a little on the chilly side, but the islands were at the most northerly point on the planet; ie: the Artic. Avon came to the conclusion, as he neared the outer limits of the city that he was really looking forward to this holiday.

That evening he settled down to finish his project, with Ven's practical help. Between them, they soon had it working. To test it he borrowed some of Bel's papers. "Interesting!"

"What is?" asked Ven politely, watching the Terran concentrate.

"This document on the Treaty between the Vegains and the Terran Federation," he said, still scanning the page carefully through the new device, under his right hand.

"What about it, Kerr?" Zelda asked, leaving her book to stand beside his seated form.

"Well, from what Aylwin had told me, no more than 75 personnel could be stationed at the base at anyone time. Yes?" An affirmative in the positive came from beside him. "According to this that figure can be reviewed. An increase can be asked for by the Federation at times that they deem it necessary; and knowing them that could mean anytime. But and it's a big but. All parties must agree on the increase."

"That could spell trouble for the Council."

"Not really, Ven," he smiled.

"Enlighten us," Bel suggested, knowingly.

"All parties are, the Federation - naturally - their Admin, The High Council and Space Command. Now this is the interesting point," he paused to adjust the reading device. "It says and I quote; The Imperial Council presided over by a nominal leader, must approve the alien resident's request, after consult­ing with all the Vegain Clans at the appointed place, before approval can be handed to the alien residents in writing. Therefore the alien residents must put in any claim for change at the stated times. Under no circumstances must it take place at any other time, whatever the reason given. This includes building work above or below ground; unquote." Avon looked up at his attentive audience of three. "The Vegains sure know how to throw in a few clauses. Because without a single Imperial leader on the Council, who's only in office for 5 Anni, at the same time as the gathering, which only happens every 11 Anni, the Federation can't make any further advancement in their bid for total control of Vega and the Lyra system," he explained.

"In other words; if all the right factors come together at the same time - which isn't likely - they get what they want. Since the base sticks to an Earth standard year, instead of an Annus, they are never going to be able to use that clause to their advantage. Crafty yes?"

"Yes, Ven," he turned to Zelda. "Your people appear to have a devious turn of mind."

"Perhaps that's just as well, don't you think?"

"Indeed I do, Zelda," he acknowledged smiling up at her. "It insures Vega's continued independence from Federation oppression."

"Why oppression?"

"Perhaps, Blake's ideals have rubbed off," he said wearily. "This still needs some fine tuning, but it can wait. I'm tired," making for his room, Jet following in his wake. His goodnight wishes were subdued and sombre compared with his earlier mood of a new encouraging glow of pleasure and happiness that had shone in his dark eyes, on his return from his walk over the moors. The family had noted the change, yet they had not commented on it, fearing - and rightly so - that to bring it to Avon's attention would be to have him fearfully close the door again, never to be opened.

The Great Gathering proved to be an extra special occasion for all the Telvan family to remember. This event only took place once every 100 Anni to coincide with the 25 Anni cycle of the eclipse of both Epona and Diane of Var - Vega's sun. It also heralded a new Centron at the start of the following Annus on the first of Enas, in 7 Lunas time.

The Council of Elders called the people together at the start of the feast, to make two important announcements.

"We the People of Vega, do hereby declare before the full Assembly of the Clans, that as of the Annus after 'Conflict' that the two Terrans, Kerr Avon and Jenna Stannis are now Full Honorary Citizens of Vega."

Thunderous applause followed, lasting for many minutes, until Elder Ramon motioned for peace. Expectantly the people calmly waited, allowing the wind to disturb the quiet Strathaldred plain.

"The High Council, decrees that as of this day, Aylwin Halam is to be allowed to grow the colour, half length and all due respect with it." Stunned silence greeted this news; then Aylwin's semi-strangled voice spoke up:

"Elder Ramon, I am honoured. But I do not deserve such."

"Perhaps, Halam; I've no doubt there are many who would agree with you."

Soft murmurs of assent rippled across the crowd, especially from the older and not so old generation.

"However, times are changing and Vega's role as warriors of war is changing also. Vega can ill afford to loose males such as you. Your skills are invaluable to Vega's future defence and in training our up and coming youngsters. Tradition has its place, but we must progress forward if we are to survive. Unity and Honour are our keys to success, especially UNITY," the tall dark haired councillor explained calmly, yet with an air of full authority. "Do you accept?"

"Yes, Elder Ramon. I Aylwin Halam accepts," was the strong unhesitant reply.

"Good. Let the festivities commence."

And they did with a vengeance, only at the hour of the Double Eclipse, did everything cease once more. Ven did his level best to describe what took place, yet it was Zelda's sheer delight and wonder, that gave Avon a better understanding of the splendour of it, as this was the alien woman's first Double.

"Something puzzling you, Kerr?" asked Bel, as the popular band Klannic bestirred the crowd with 'Caribbean Blue'.

"This citizenship, what does it mean?" Jenna hearing the tone of disquiet gently put her arm around his waist and squeezed saying:

"We have a permanent HOME, Kerr."

"Home? Vega our home?" he questioned softly.

"Yes, Kerr," she said, smiling softly at him.

"You have both received more than Bel and I got," Ven commented ruefully. "We had to wait a full 5 Anni, before we were given such status," he said smiling broadly, his arm around his still graceful wife. "Kerr, we've applied for your adoption into our family. I hope you approve?"

"Jenna too?" he asked his mind trying to take it all in.

"No, Kerr. How can I appreciate what I've never had? Yet I know I have a safe haven with the Telvan's."

"I see," he smiled, his own arm finally taking its position around the back of the blonde's waist and drawing her close to him. "Thank you, Ven. I am…Honoured."

The laughter flowed as freely as the wine and. music, lasting well into the next day, with 'Watermark' ringing in their ears, when leaving the field.

The change in tempo of the music, Bel was playing in the house, brought the alien woman's thoughts back to the present and the semi-industrious scene of man and dog in the north-west corner of the garden. The golden and green fir hedge, off-set the soft grey stone seating, paving and raised bed in that area; she decided to join him.

"Do you enjoy your gardening project, Kerr?" giving Jet a friendly pat.

"Surprisingly, yes I do, Zelda. Bel's idea of this Herb garden, was an unusual challenge, and still is," taking a seat beside her.

"I'm glad," absently watching the play of light and shade across the open ground, as the wind chased the late summer clouds over the sky. He called her name in a soft questioning manner.

"Have you given thought to Head Principal Mizzim's proposal?" she asked bluntly, getting directly to what was really on her mind.

"I've been thinking of nothing else, these past few days. I just don't know if it's right for me," he sighed. "The garden's helped me to relax, yet the problem remains. So much has happened in such a relatively short space of time, that I've hardly had time to take it all in. I'm a little… bewildered," Avon confided quietly.

"You realise that it's a wonderful opportunity, Kerr. It has a measure of responsibility…"

"That is what I don't like about it," he interceded.

"Let me finish, Kerr." He consented, worried and perplexed. "The responsi­bility is not 24hrs a day like leadership would be. You dislike taking orders and hate giving them that much I am aware of."

"Jenna's been telling tales again."

"Perhaps, but she's concerned about you. Give her that much, Kerr."

He remained silent, intent on playing softly with Jet's black ears.

"Your work doesn't come home with you, unless you let it. The training you're giving to Limhal and his team at the Spaceport Central Control's computers is doing well under your direction. I know," catching sight of his telling expression. "That if they don't do it when **you **say; they're out. But that's not the whole story even if you won't admit it. It is why Mizzim made the offer."

"But, LINDFARAS! I just don't know, Zelda."

"Do the correspondence course first. You've nothing to loose."

"You really think I'll make it?"

"Yes, Kerr, I do," she paused to smile fondly at him. "I've seen you working with the younger Academy students. They adore you…Uncle Kerr," laughter in her voice.

"ZELDA!" he growled and then grinned back, "I must admit, I do enjoy that part of my Academy training," he said pausing thoughtfully, still a little uneasy of the future.

Suddenly he took a deep breathe and plunged in, "Alright, Zelda. I'll take the Lindfaras Teaching correspondence course."

She startled him as she unexpect­edly flung her arms around his neck and hugged him.

"Sorry, Kerr," grinning.

"I'm not. You're an unusual kind ofsister," he teased.

"I'd better inform Mizzim, otherwise he'll be on tender hooks for the rest ofthe week," she noted briskly walking back to the house, leaving Avon alone with his whirling thoughts. Jet nosed his master, quietly alerting him to his faithful presence.

"I wonder what you'd make ofVila and he ofyou?" he mused softly. His digressing thoughts, pondered on the fact ofwhether the others were safe lost after the Liberator exploded. They're not hearing anything was one sure sign that none were in the hands ofthe Federation, for they would have had a field day had they got Blake. Yet this not knowing was one ofthe hardest things he'd ever had to endure. Friends, companions, call them what he willed, he cared and that is what hurt.

Despite this, the future had never looked brighter to Kerr Avon Telvan, Full Honorary Citizen ofVega. He and Jenna had a secure home with full legal rights. The Vegain's had access to both her skills as a pilot and his as a computer technician; with his work in re-tuning, re-programming and re-training the Space Control's computers and staff, whilst Jenna helped Ven in design work ofnew ships as well as training pilots in unorthodox manoeuvres, so as to outwit the Federation trainees. Proving that Vega could rise to any challenge thrown at her as she had in the past, this led to the Treaty and the setting up of the Academy.

Due to this innovation Avon had a new prospect oftraining as a fully qualified teacher ofthose subjects he'd been taught and at the Neutral College planet Lindfaras; A recognised establishment even within Federation qualifications and their area ofspace.

Avon realised he'd come along way from his small beginnings at his Grandmothers home to Vega and all that it offered him.

"It's almost as if I've come full circle," he reflected quietly. "I did keep me safe, Grandma. And I have a faithful friend to thank, for finding the key and having the courage to use it. Unlike poor Vila," he smiled remembering the thief's efforts, never too, sure whether to open Avon's tightly shut emotional door or not. No key, for he had his own special way with locked doors.

"Perhaps Blake's persistence at using a battering ram put him offand thus kept us both safe. I miss him, though. I think you'd like him, Jet. It's more a question ofwhether he'd like you." Avon smiled, knowing he couldn't wish for a better friend and companion, getting the black animal to romp in the grass. Jet willingly complied, until Bel called them into dinner and then he herded his master inside with Avon's genuine laughter ringing through the air.

The garden lay quiet in the lateness of the hour, filled with only the heady scent of the Vegain flower – which Avon had since christened Rosa – it promised an interesting future for all the Telvan household and all who came in contact with them.

To be continued

Black's???????????

- 25 -


End file.
